El Castigo mas Cruel de Todos
by Blackthornhiei
Summary: Se dice que los castigos impuestos por los Soldados X son crueles y sin piedad. Que castigo le impondra la Doncella Jeanne a Marco, cuando este lastima accidentalmente el orgullo y los sentimientos de Pilika? (terminado)


Nunca les ha pasado que tienen un fic que escribir, pero no pueden porque de la nada se les metio otro en la cabeza y no los deja en paz hasta que se ha escrito? Pues ese es el caso con esta pequeña historia... y es la segunda vez que me pasa.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki y Shonen Jump.  
  
En cuanto al fic. Esta basado en la historia del anime, poco después de la llegada de Pilika a la Aldea Apache.  
  
Se que al principio parece un fic serio, pero poco a poco va cambiando la cosa.  
  
Disfruten!  
  
------------EL CASTIGO MAS CRUEL DE TODOS------------------  
  
La Aldea Apache. Un pueblo indígena localizado en los desiertos de la region suroeste de los Estados Unidos. Normalmente el lugar era un atractivo para turistas de todo el mundo, pero en este año, estaba cerrado para los extranjeros, salvo para shamanes extraordinarios y algunos invitados especiales..  
  
Para HoroHoro, shaman descendiente de las tribus Ainu que residen en la heladas islas dela region de Hokkaido al norte de Japón, la Aldea Apache era un lugar insoportable durante el dia. Odiaba el clima seco, arido y caliente del lugar. Y lo odiaba mucho mas si estaba corriendo alrededor de la Aldea, a las cinco de la mañana, como parte del itinerario de entrenamiento impuesto por su hermana.  
  
"Se que me gusta despertarme a las cinco..." Murmuro, "pero no para correr..."  
  
"Ya te escuche, hermano." Pilika aparecio repentinamente junto a el, en una bicicleta, "Solo por eso, seran cincuenta vueltas mas."  
  
"Cincuenta... mas..?" La noticia dejo al joven sin energias y cayo de rodillas. "No mas... por favor..."  
  
Pilika se bajo de la bicicleta y se acerco a su hermano. Pero se detuvo al ver a salir de un callejón a un hombre vestido totalmente de blanco con una pistola en la mano.  
  
HoroHoro volteo a ver hacia donde veia su hermana. "Los Soldados X..." murmuro, incorporándose y caminando hasta quedar entre Pilika y el hombre.  
  
"Lo conoces, hermano?" Pilika se acerco a el, su voz llena de preocupación.  
  
HoroHoro asintió. "Si recuerdo bien, el es Marco. Segundo al mando de los Soldados X." Contesto suavemente y vio rapidamente a su alrededor. "Hay mas... pero no los veo..."  
  
Marco se detuvo a tres o cuatro metros de los jóvenes y los vio intensamente. A HoroHoro no le gusto la mirada y dio un paso atrás.  
  
"Tu eres HoroHoro, no?" Marco pregunto. "Uno de los amigos de Asakura Yoh."  
  
"Que es lo que quieres?" HoroHoro pregunto cautelosamente.  
  
Marco ajusto sus anteojos. "Quiero saber que hace una persona como tu, con personas como Asakura Yoh."  
  
"De que hablas!?" HoroHoro dijo, molesto por el tono engreído del Soldado X.  
  
"Tus amigos usan fantasmas como espiritus acompañantes." Marco dio un paso adelante. "Mientras que tu espiritu acompañante es un Espiritu Sagrado de la Naruraleza."  
  
"Y eso que tiene que ver..." HoroHoro se puso mas molesto por el tono de voz de Marco, pero al mismo tiempo curioso por saber lo que el hombre queria decir.  
  
"Que eres igual a Lyserg y a Hao." Marco sonrio.  
  
"A Hao?" HoroHoro dio otro paso atrás.  
  
Marco asintió. "Ellos tambien tienen Espiritus Sagrados de la Naturaleza como espiritus acompañantes." Dio otro paso hacia HoroHoro y Pilika. "La diferencia... mientras que Lyserg esta con nosotros, y por lo tanto, en el camino de la Luz... y Hao sigue el camino del caos y la destrucción... tu estas en un espacio central. No tienes claro tus objetivos, por lo tanto eres propenso a hacer el bien..." Empuño con mas fuerza su pistola y bajo la voz. "O hacer el mal."  
  
"Mi hermano jamas le haria daño a alguien!" Pilika reclamo.  
  
"Jovencita..." Marco puso su mirada en Pilika. "Eso nadie lo puede asegurar. Su hermano camina sobre una linea muy delgada." Extendio su mano libre hacia HoroHoro. "Vengan con nosotros y la Doncella Jeanne les mostrara el camino correcto!"  
  
"Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo..." HoroHoro empezo. "A mi no me interesa para nada eso de la lucha entre el bien y el mal." Vio directamente a los ojos de Marco. "Lo unico que quiero es, ganar este torneo y convertirme en el Shaman King para crear un gran campo de plantas y salvar a los Kropokols. Ni loco me unire a ustedes! Y mucho menos me unire a Hao!"  
  
"Yo sere quien juzgara eso!" Marco dijo y apunto su pistola a los jóvenes. "Arcángel Gabriel! Muestrales que tan erróneos estan!"  
  
"Koloro!" HoroHoro llamo. "Al Ikpasui!"  
  
Justo en ese momento, una pared de hielo y nieve se interpuso entre Marco y HoroHoro.  
  
"Pero que-" Marco desvio su diparo al cielo. "Quien esta interfiriendo!"  
  
"Vaya, vaya..." Se escucho una voz con tono burlon. "Parece que los Soldados X siguen igual de escandalosos."  
  
"Hay personas que estan tratando de dormir." Dijo otra voz mas ronca.  
  
"Son molestos." Dijo una voz femenina, pero suave y neutra.  
  
"Pino?" HoroHoro pregunto al parecerle conocida la primera voz.  
  
El hielo y la nieve desaparecieron, revelando a tres personas paradas entre HoroHoro y Marco, con sus espiritus listos para atacar.  
  
"El Equipo de Hielo?" Marco pregunto, molesto por la interrupcion. "Que hacen aquí!? Crei que se habian retirado del torneo!"  
  
"Asi es." Pino asintió. "Pero hace un par de dias recibimos unainvitacion para que viniéramos como espectadores." Pino camino hacia HoroHoro, mientras Zria y Carmidahide vigilaban a Marco.  
  
Para ese entonces, ya se habia reunido una gran cantidad de personas alrededor de ellos, incluyendo Yoh y los demas, curiosos de saber lo que pasaba.  
  
"Ibamos a ir a buscarlos después del deasyuno, para saludarlos," Pino continuo, "pero como que el destino queria que fuera antes." Puso su vista en Pilika. "Tu debes ser Pilika." Le dijo, mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mano. "Eres hermona, tal como tu hermano re describe. Pero no deberias de estar aquí, que esto se puede poner feo" Y la llevo donde Anna y Tamao observaban.  
  
Marco se empezo a desesperar y le empezaron a saltar venitas de enojo. "Quitense de en medio" Ordeno. "Esto es entre el muchacho y yo!" Y disparo su pistola.  
  
"Que molesto..." Pino suspiro e hizo un ademan con su baculo.  
  
El Arcángel de Marco fue detenido por una gigantesca aura en forma de cuervo.  
  
"Como es posible!" Marco perdio toda compostura. "Ustedes fueron derrotados por Asakura Yoh! Como puedes detener mi Arcángel?"  
  
Pino se dio la vuelta. "Si peleas de esa manera, sin pensar, jamas le ganaras a una diosa."  
  
"Es suficiente, Marco" La Doncella Jeanne ordeno desde el interior de su estatua de hierro.  
  
"Esto no ha terminado! Marco grito, perdiendo el control. "Acaben con ellos!"  
  
En las azoteas de los edificios que los rodeaban aparecieron los demas Soldados X. Todos dispararon sus Arcángeles al mismo tiempo, hacia HoroHoro y el Equipo de Hielo.  
  
Los druidas detuvieron a la mayoria con facilidad, mientras que HoroHoro y Koloro se encargaron de los demas.  
  
Pero HoroHoro estaba tan ocupado con dos Arcángeles que no se dio cuenta del tercero que se dirigia hacia el.  
  
"Hermano!" Pilika corrio hacia HoroHoro, empujándolo fuera de la trayectoria del Arcángel.  
  
Y todos vieron horrorizados como el Arcángel golpeo el cuerpo de la joven.  
  
"PILIKA!!!" HoroHoro grito y corrio hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.  
  
Se arrodillo junto a ella, pero no la movio por temor a lastimarla,y se alarmo al ver sangre que habia en sus labios.  
  
Fausto se acerco tambien y empezo a examinar a la joven. "Esta con vida." Dijo aliviado.  
  
"Hermano..." Pilika abrio los ojos. "Estas bien..."  
  
"No hables..." HoroHoro le dijo suavemente. "Estas lastimada:"  
  
"Estoy bien..." Pilika sonrio. "Me mordi la lengua."  
  
Al oir esto, HoroHoro suspiro aliviado. Se levanto y camino hacia Marco, dispuesto a darle una paliza. Nadie intento detenerlo.  
  
Pero se detuvo al oir el grito de angustia de su hermana.  
  
Al darse la vuelta, vio que Pilika estaba bien. Fausto la habia ayudado a ponerse de pie. Pero ahora su cabello solo le llegaba hasta los hombros... el resto yacia a sus pies.  
  
Pilika empezo a llorar escandalosamente. "WAHH!!!!! AHORA NO PODRE CASARME!!!" Vio a Marco con cara de matarlo. "Todo esto es tu culpa!!!!"  
  
Y Marco, de la vergüenza, no sabia donde ocultarse.  
  
La Doncella Jeanne salio de su estatua y abofeteo a Marco. "Has desobedecido una orden directa y ademas, tus acciones lastimaron a una persona inocente... seras penalizado por esto."  
  
Al oir esto, los Soldados X empezaron a murmurar entre si, preguntándose si esta era la ultima vez que verian a Marco con vida.  
  
Jeanne se acerco a Pilika y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. "Como mujer, se lo que esto significa para mi." Y sonrio tiernamente, "Por lo tanto, no dejare que esta humillación quede impune." Volteo a ver a HoroHoro, "Les doy mi palabra... que el castigo que Marco recibira los dejara mas que satisfechos."  
  
Por su parte, Marco ya habia entrado en estado de shock.  
  
****************************************  
  
Era el mediodia y todos almorzaban en relativa tranquilidad en uno de los restaurantes de comida rapida de la Aldea.  
  
Relativa, porque, en una mesa, Anna recitaba el nuevo itinerario de entrenamiento al Equipo de las Aguas Termales de Funbari; en otra mesa, Pilika lloraba mientra HoroHoro, Jun y Zria trataban de consolarla; y en la tercera, a Pino y Carmidahide les toco aguantar como Len estaba renegando de las acciones de los Soldados X y la inhabilidad de los Apaches de evitar lo sucedido, mientras que Chocolove hacia bromas de lo que se decia en las tres mesas.  
  
Después de renegar por mas de quince minutos, Len levanto su vista a HoroHoro. "Y tu! Como pudiste dejarlos ir? Casi matan a tu hermana!"  
  
"Pero no lo hicieron." HoroHoro contesto, "Es lo que importa."  
  
"Ademas..." Pino dijo. "He escuchado rumores... dicen que los castigos que la Doncella Jeanne impone sobre sus seguidores son terriblemente crueles. Después de ver lo que esos sujetos son capaces de hacerle a los extraños... me da escalofrios pensar lo que le haran a uno de su bando."  
  
"Son unos tontos..." Anna se dirigio a HoroHoro y Pino. "Si realmente creen que esa chiquilla castigara a su segundo al mando.  
  
HoroHoro sacudio su cabeza. "Esa mirada que tenia cuando se le acerco a Pilika... hablaba en serio."  
  
En ese momento, Lyserg entro, con cara de que venia de un funeral. Caminada arrastrando los pies y se veia tan deprimido que a Ryu se le olvido que el joven estaba con los Soldados X y se levanto a abrazarlo.  
  
"Lyserg!" Empezo a llorar.  
  
"Este..." El joven de cabello verde empezo. "La Doncella Jeanne, desea hablar con todos ustedes."  
  
"Todos nosotros?" Yoh pregunto tranquilamente. "Y para que nos quiere?"  
  
Ryu solto a Lyserg para que pudiera hablar con mas claridad.  
  
"Es..." Lyserg bajo la mirada. "Es... sobre... el castigo que la Doncella Jeanne nos va a imponer."  
  
"A todos?" Yoh y Ryu preguntaron al mismo tiempo. "No solo a Marco?"  
  
"A todos..." Lyserg asintió. "Porque, todos estuvimos involucrados."  
  
La primera en levantarse al oir esto, fue Pilika. Claro que ella no se perderia para nada el castigo que tendrían los Soldados X por haberle cortado el cabello que le habia tomado toda su vida en cuidar.  
  
Asi que tambien fue la primera en salir, seguida de HoroHoro, Pino y los demas.  
  
Afuera se encontraron una gran limosina, y junto a ella a la Doncella Jeanne, quien traia una gran sonrisa en su cara. Junto a ella, Marco seguia en estado de shock, y alrededor de ellos estaban los demas Soldados X, con la misma cara de funeral que tenia Lyserg.  
  
Jeanne se acerco a Pilika. "Lo he estado pensando muy seriamente." Empezo suavemente. "Para poder compensar por el daño que mis hombres te han hecho, y castigarlos por su falta de juicio, solo se me ocurre una cosa." Y volteo a ver la limosina. "Asi que Marco y los demas te llevaran a ti y a las otras chicas de compras ilimitadas por 48 horas, donde ellos pagaran por todo."  
  
Al oir esto, Pilika, Anna, Tamao, Jun y Zria sonrieron como locas. Los Soldados X al ver las caras de las chicas entraron en el mismo estado de shock en el que Marco estaba.  
  
"Mis condolencias, hombre." HoroHoro le dijo a Lyserg. "Si Pilika ve algo adorable que le guste, lo compra. Y no perdona nada."  
  
"Pero... señorita Jeanne!" Ryu se puso de rodillas "Entiendo su necesidad de disciplinar a los suyos, pero... por favor perdone al pequeño Lyserg! Esto es demasiado cruel para el! No tiene idea de cómo se pone Doña Anna cuando le dicen que puede comprar lo que quiera!"  
  
"Callate!" Anna golpeo a Ryu y lo mando a volar al otro lado de la Aldea. Con una sonrisa maligna, Anna se acerco a Jeanne. "Cuando empiezan esas 48 horas?"  
  
"Cuando la señorita Pilika decida." Jeanne sonrio.  
  
Len se acerco a Jun. "No tengas piedad por ellos, hermana."  
  
Y Pino y Carmidahide ya le estaban escribiendo Zria un listado de 20 paginas de las cosas que querian.  
  
"Quieres ir tu tambien, querida Eliza?" Fausto le dijo a su esposa. "Asi podras comprar ese anillo de brillantes que te encanto el dia que venimos."  
  
Por fin se organizaron y la limosina partio al distrito de comercio de la Aldea Apache.  
  
"Lyyyyyserg!" Ryu lloriqueo, arrastrándose detrás de la limosina.  
  
Yoh suspiro de tristeza. "Creo que... sera la ultima vez que veamos a los Soldados X... es una lastima..."  
  
"Estas mal de la cabeza!?" Len le grito, "Esos sujetos estan desquiciados!"  
  
"Son escandalosos." Pino dijo suavemente.  
  
"Lyyyyyyserg!" Ryu continuaba sus lloriqueos.  
  
"Los rumores no se equivocaban" HoroHoro dijo "Los Soldados X sufren castigos inimaginables. 48 horas de compras ilimitadas con esas mujeres..." Le dio escalofrios. "No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo...."  
  
"Eso es... bueno oir..." Dijo una voz y Hao salto de la azotea del restaurante. Tenia su semblante palido.  
  
"Que haces aquí, Hao!?" Len le dijo, listo para atacar.  
  
"Cuando me entere de lo que paso..." Hao empezo, "Me entro la curiosdad de ver que tan cierto era eso de los castigos crueles que impartia esa chiquilla... vaya que da miedo... Opacho sigue llorando alla arriba..." Y señalo la azotea de donde habia saltado.  
  
"Lyyyyyyyserg!"  
  
Hao suspiro. "Solo de pensarlo... se me pone la piel de gallina." Y se dirigio a la puerta del restaurante. "No se ustedes... pero necesito un trago para quitarme el susto."  
  
Los demas asintieron y siguieron a Hao, mientras Ryu seguia lloriqueando, y los Equipos de Hao, el de las Aguas Termales de Funbari y el Equipo de Len gozaron de una tregua de 48 horas, provocada por el castigo mas cruel de todo.  
  
Pero aun asi, HoroHoro siguió odiando el clima de la Aldea Apache.  
  
FIN ********************************************************************** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
Por fin! Ya esta escrito este fic. Espero que ahora si me pueda concentrar en los que debo.  
  
En cuanto a la presencia de Pino en este fic... me agrada el tipo y sus compañeros, y me hubiera gustado que en el anime se hubiera quedado mas tiempo, asi como lo hizo en el manga.  
  
Bueno, los comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


End file.
